A dying sort of love
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Set in a different time, what if Evelyn and Beni were married and in love?
1. Blood

Evelyn?

Evelyn sat on the edge of the bathtub, her handkerchief pressed tightly against her mouth. Pain soared through her throat as another bubble of warmth came up and splattered against the silk cloth. Pulling the handkerchief away for a moment, she saw more red stains. Panic leaped into her heart as she tried to slowly breath. All the while she heard her husband's voice on the other side of the door, filled with worry.

Just…just a second!

She weakly called out before stuffing the handkerchief into her pocket. Getting up she felt the room begin to spin. Slowly going to the sink, she stared at her reflection and saw how pale she was.

Moments later the door opened and Beni walked in, his eyes deep with concern. Evelyn spun around before staring at him as he walked forward. Trying her best she faintly smiled. His tanned hand was then against her smooth face, she felt his rough skin slowly rubbing against her as his striking blue eyes studied her.

Are you all right love?

Evelyn faked a smile before shaking her head.

Just got a little nauseous…

Evelyn then patted her perfectly flat stomach before smiling up at him.

Looks like you might be getting that son you always wanted.

But this time it didn't work, Beni's hand slipped into her pocket before she could step away. Moments later he brought the blood stained handkerchief up and stared at it. Right away an awful twisting feeling fled through Evelyn's body. She knew how worried he got, and how upset he would be since she lied.

Your still coughing up blood?

Evelyn stood, her back to the sink silent. Dropping her eyes she couldn't look at him.

It was just a little…I think I might of bit the back of my tongue.

Beni lowered his head and began to swear under his breath. Evelyn felt herself shake while watching him. She hated to lie to him, but couldn't stand him knowing how bad she really thought things were. Finally Beni looked up, his eyes serious.

I'm fetching the doctor.

Beni…

He then shook his head, holding up the blood stained cloth.

No, this is enough…now come to bed.

But I feel fine Beni, really…look at me!

Beni looked at her before sighing, reaching out his hand, she slipped hers into his and he brought her to their master bedroom.


	2. Dying hope

Laying back in the giant bed they had shared for the last four years, Evelyn settled down against the cool feeling silk, as Beni sat on the edge and covered her. Glancing around, her thoughts went back to everything they had gone through since they first met.

At first she looked at him as scum. As the lowest of all creatures on Earth. She was a complete opposite then him and felt disgusted whenever he came around. He was nothing but a lair and a thief…until they finally crossed paths. He was thrown in jail for trying to steal. She remembered visiting the prison since the owner needed their book keeping updated. She felt uneasy walking by the cells in her cream colored dress, trying to ignore the shouts and names the men called out at her. Finally she stopped in front of his. Glancing over, she noticed he was a weasel of a little thing. Thin and extremely tan. But she was taken back by his striking blue eyes. Something that seemed so out of place on a man like him.

That's when another cell mate called out to her, making her blush and turn away. It was him who stood up, leaning against the rusting bars of his cell and began to scream at the others to leave her alone. For a brief second they made eye contact and she could of sworn he smiled at her.

A few months later she ran into him on the street. His hair darker and finally growing. That stupid little red hat he always wore now gone. They right away remembered each other and he followed her back to the library. She tried to pretend he wasn't there. Walking ahead with her chin raised high. She was a lady and he was nothing but a thief.

But he still came to the library everyday after that.

Finally she couldn't stand it. Seeing him day after day walking around as she sat behind her desk. Looking around, not saying a word. They exchanged names, and finally she asked why he kept coming.

His answer was…he wanted to learn how to read.

So that's how they were for months on end. She knew almost little about him, but whenever he was around her he tried to keep his manners and listen. She decided that if he really did want to read, she would set aside an hour day whenever it wasn't busy and help him.

Somehow a strange friendship came from it.

He came everyday, dressed in the same clothes, tired and dirty looking. She meanwhile sat beside him, slowly showing him his letters and how to write English. Stunned, she found out he knew nearly five different languages like herself, yet didn't know the first thing about writing proper English. They often talked in the languages they knew, joking and laughing, making her cheeks turn a deep color of red. In a strange way he was charming, and seemed kind to be around with. He said he had no family, but served in the army for a few years. Since then he ran into a lot of bad luck.

She knew within time, maybe by her own helping…he might be shaped to quit his bad habits and take the talents he had deep within himself and use them. Jonathan whenever he was around made fun, that she was slowly falling in love with a thief. But often Evelyn stuck up for Beni. He was just misunderstood and needed a second chance. She knew Terrence wasn't happy that she spent most of her afternoons at the library teaching Beni, but he never said anything. In fact, deep down inside he saw Evelyn looking happy for once. Finally becoming a little outgoing, and not so stuck up like she used to be. It was finally about time she spent time with the opposite sex.

Time past, and Beni got better and better with reading. Evelyn was beyond pleased with him, and he visited her early in the mornings whenever she was working. Bringing her fruit and always cheering her up no matter how bad of a day she was having. Once and awhile they would talk the streets together, talking side by side.

At the end of the year, one beautiful star lit evening…he kissed her.

That's when she told him, he had to stop stealing and being a sneak. If he really did want a second chance, she was more then willing to help him. He told her he didn't have much, but if she really wanted him to change, he would do it.

So, things slowly began to get better.

Beni spent a lot of time in the desert. Helping out with digs and building of sorts. Evelyn meanwhile stayed home, working in the library, always waiting to hear his stories of working out in the vast uncharted land. Somehow she could spend hours hearing him talk, always laughing and gazing into his eyes.

What little money Beni made, he saved. Finally at the end of the year he bought a wedding ring.

Beni tried to work hard and tried to forget his past. He traveled through the deserts, building up muscle and trying his very best to make sure his new wife would be comfortable. He thought of Evelyn as his good luck charm. Many months he was in the desert, going through ruins, under the hot blazing sun…knowing this was all for her.

They bought a beautiful house outside of the city. Beni traveled six months out of the year into the desert. Still digging and using his talents to find work. Evelyn meanwhile kept at the library. Even though they had money, they believed now in saving. Beni knew that good luck wouldn't last forever, so he kept going into the desert, searching for more.

Their marriage was a happy one. They loved each other and had a strange understanding. Evelyn never thought she would marry a man like Beni, but here she was…beyond happy.

Nearly six months before hand, Evelyn began coughing up blood.

She blamed the desert, Beni and her often traveled in. She thought perhaps the sand was getting the best of her, and stayed home most of the time. But the pain grew worse and she began to notice how weak she was becoming. After reading up on medical books, her worst fear was coming true.

She had tuberculosis.

How could this of happened? She often through. It all started with weak spells, feeling dizzy, and finally the blood. The first signs of it was when Beni was in the desert working. She feared that perhaps…since she found happiness, God was trying to take it away.

So she kept it to herself, praying that maybe one day…it would just go away.

A few months before hand, Beni discovered the blood. They were walking together, through the market on the other side of town, when Evelyn began feeling weak. She stopped to sit in the shade when an awful burning feeling went through her lungs. Beni bent down, holding her face, asking if there was anything he could do.

Moments later she began to cough blood.

He demanded she go see a doctor, but she lied. After all these years of asking him to turn his life around, to no longer steal and be dishonest. Here she was being stupid and lying. She told Beni the doctor said she was fine.

Months past, and the blood kept coming. Often she would hide it, feeling thankful that Beni traveled a great deal and hardly was in the house. But soon, even simple tasks as in bringing books around seemed hard. She began to loose weight, and her golden tan started to fade.

Her happy life was falling apart.

Now laying there, in their huge bed, she tried her hardest to relax as she stared up at the ceiling. Taking heavy breaths, she stared up at her husband and tried to smile. Looking down at her, he brushed the hair out of her face and got up to close the doors that lead to the balcony. The curtains blew back and forth, the sky starting to grow dark.

Leave it open…

Evelyn muttered. Beni turned, the same serious concern look deep in his eyes.

I heard it was going to rain.

Then open the doors wider.

Evelyn smiled. Often whenever Beni was gone from home working, she would spend her nights awake, listening to the rainfall that came every few months. Beni slowly nodded before walking back over to her. Sitting beside her he took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

I'll fetch the doctor.

No…

Evelyn we must.

Evelyn tried to take another breath before she felt the sudden feeling of panic. Her insides ached and she felt as if she was drowning. Turning over and coughing, Beni placed his hands on his wife and tried to sooth her as she choked. After a few moments she relaxed and laid back down, a small dribble of blood running down her mouth and onto his hand. Looking at her, his eyes seemed worried.

An hour or so later, the doctor came. Beni stood by the door, biting his nails and watching as his wife was looked over. Evelyn truly was an angel. She had saved him and turned him into a better man. A man who could be proud of his life. If anything happened to her, he had no idea what he would do.

Finally the doctor asked Beni to step out of the bedroom for a moment.

Standing in the hall, listening to the heavy rainfall, Beni stared at his brass wedding ring and felt tears build up behind his eyes.

He couldn't loose her.

Finally the doctor asked him back in. Evelyn by then was laying peacefully in bed. The doctor closed his leather bag before standing up. Beni went to his wife's side and held her hand tightly.

She does have tuberculosis…I don't know if it was due to the desert sands, or the heat…but she does have it.

Beni's heart dropped. Sitting there, he stared off into space. Why couldn't it have been him?

Evelyn cleared her throat before looking at the doctor, standing at the foot of her bed.

My…my mother died from it.

Beni then looked over at Evelyn, he never knew this.

The doctor nodded before pacing back and forth.

Your in your late stages, in fact I'm shocked to see your even well enough to still walk around. You're a strong fighter Evelyn…you really are.

Evelyn tried to smile before looking over at Beni, he was shaking.

There are treatments, places…like clinics?

Mostly in America, but in all honest truth I don't think your in the state to travel.

So that's it, we just give up.

No, we don't…I have medication I can give your wife to ease the pain. Like I said she's a strong fighter and could live on for years.

Beni lowered his head, as Evelyn listened. The doctor went on.

I really can't give you time Evelyn…this is a serious illness, but I'm sure you'll be strong.

Evelyn's hand went to Beni's chest, where his ten or so chains hung. Often whenever she was nervous she would reach over and start playing with them. Always smiling and remembering about what an open mind her husband had.

But I don't have long…

Evelyn's sparking eyes matched up with the doctor before he nodded.

There is one other thing, I would like to discuss with you two.

Beni looked up.

What?

The doctor sighed before looking straight at them.

Evelyn is with child.

Evelyn and Beni froze. Children was something they couldn't seem to stop talking about for the last year or so. But nothing had happened yet. Evelyn claimed it was all about timing and faith.

She's…

Beni couldn't talk anymore. He felt as if someone had thrown buckets of freezing cold water on him. The doctor nodded.

She's about two…maybe three months along, I'm sure you haven't noticed since you've been so ill.

Evelyn then sat up and said what she knew Beni was thinking.

Will I make it to deliver the baby?

At your state, I really don't know…in fact your pregnancy makes the risk higher for your illness.

Evelyn lowered her eyes before the doctor kept talking, but everything after that was a blur.

Later, once night fell. Beni went back to the bedroom after seeing the doctor out. Rain was still falling, making a cool breeze go through the room. Slowly he went to his wife, and noticed she was crying.

Evelyn…

He leaned down, putting his thin arms around her as she shook. Tonight they had learned that not only was she dying…but that they had a child on the way too. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Beni could hardly think. Maybe they could do something, anything to save her.

Evelyn then looked up at Beni before wiping her eyes.

I don't care what the doctor says, I might be dying…but I'm still having this baby.

Evelyn please…

Evelyn shook her head. She had always wanted to be a mother, now she knew there was a time limit for how long she would be on this Earth. This was her last chance, and only hope sent from God to do one thing right.

And if she did die, Beni would have their child. The loss wouldn't be that bad if he had a child. Tears running down her feverish face, she buried her head against his chest as he held her into the night.


	3. Time left

Evelyn sat on the back balcony of her home. It was a dreadful sticky afternoon, and there hadn't been any wind in days. Sitting, dressed in a light sundress and hat, she sat underneath an umbrella fanning herself and trying her very best not to get too tired. Holding a glass of ice tea, small beads of water ran into her hands, making her feel at ease. The last month or so hadn't been that good for her. Beni decided to stay home with her. He said they had more then enough money, and if push came to shove he would work around the city. She knew he was worried, he hadn't been sleeping, or really eating much. Ever since the doctor informed them that Evelyn was ill, and most likely wouldn't last through the next year without a good fight, he had been on edge.

Before he only cared about himself. He didn't care who he hurt, or what he did to survive. But ever since he met Evelyn, she showed him a completely different way of life. A life to love, and care for others. He was proud he had changed into someone else…someone who could take care of his wife, and not be ashamed to be around with. He loved her, maybe a little too much. Evelyn thought. Looking out at the city. Beni had been trying to get her to think about traveling to America. They had clinics for tuberculosis. Doctors and hospitals that could treat her. But Evelyn wouldn't hear it. She knew with the baby, and her state of health traveling might very well kill her. She wasn't about to put any risks with this baby, it's all she thought of now. Somehow she wasn't scared of death, knowing that something, inside her was growing right now. A child…part of her and her husband. That gave her hope.

Another awful burning feeling went deep into her throat. Turning, she coughed into her handkerchief and tasted the bitter sour feel of blood. Looking at the handkerchief for a second, she closed it and went back to reading. It was such a beautiful day and she wouldn't let anything get her down. Somehow the warmth in the air helped her breathing. Sitting there, she flipped through the next page, smiling and rubbing her still flat stomach. She was starting to grow a tiny bump now, and even though you could hardly tell from the loose fitting dresses she wore, she still knew the baby was growing.

Do you need anything my love?

Evelyn turned and saw Beni standing in the doorway. For once his face relaxed with that old fashion grin that he often flashed whenever he was thinking up something. Evelyn smiled, squinting from the shinning sun as he walked over. Sitting on the edge of her chair, he reached out, touching her cream colored leg and smiled.

I'm fine thank you…

You sure?

Evelyn nodded.

Beni then leaned over, holding up the book that laid in her hands.

What are you reading?

Evelyn smiled before turning over the book to show Beni. The title read "Egypt Names." Smiling, she took the book back.

I guess I'm trying to think of some clever names for our baby…

Beni's expression changed, his eyes drifted over to her handkerchief…blood stains soaked in it. Sighing, he stared at it.

Beni…

Evelyn's hand reached over, touching his arm, Finally his gaze dropped as he looked over at her.

The baby? Help me pick names.

Beni shook his head.

Not right now…

He began to pull away as Evelyn's hand went to his arm again.

You've been distant.

I just wish you would think about those hospitals the doctor told us about.

The doctor said in the state I'm in, I shouldn't travel.

But there's ones in Europe, places where they can help you.

I think I'm beyond help…

Evelyn held up her handkerchief for Beni to see better. Right away he dropped his eyes.

Evelyn, your strong…you can beat this.

My mother was strong, but she still died in my father's arms when I was twelve.

Evelyn…

Beni's voice began to break apart, his eyes dropped again and his hand began shaking. Evelyn leaned forward, taking him towards her before making his hand go on her stomach.

Feel that?

Beni rolled his eyes.

What?

That's our child, growing inside me. Now I believe that energy never dies, it changes form.

I don't like the idea of you changing energy at twenty-three.

Evelyn sighed before reaching up and touching his stubby face.

I feel that we fell in love for a reason, don't you.

Evelyn…I can't do anything without you, I'm scared.

And I'm scared too, but this baby means hope…it really does.

Beni sighed, leaning back and looking at his beautiful wife. He had no idea how someone like him got someone like her. Taking her hand, he rubbed it, looking at her wedding ring. He always wished he had been able to give her something better. A better life. Not dying here in the desert.

A few hours later, Evelyn walked into the upstairs bathroom. The marble tiles underneath her bare feet felt smooth and nice. Walking in, she saw Beni in front of the mirror shaving. In fact he had really kept himself up since they had gotten married. Shaving cream down his neck, he used a straight razor. Evelyn walked forward, waiting until he lowered the razor when she grabbed him from behind the waist. Laughing, and a little stunned, Beni laughed nearly falling backwards with her. Evelyn giggled before the two of them fell backwards into the tub filled with nice cold water, waiting to be used for bathing. With a splash, both went into the tub. Soaking wet, Evelyn laughed, pushing Beni backwards. Beni blinked the water out of his face, his hair dripping wet. Both looked at each other before the two of them began laughing. Reaching over, Beni held her, pressing his lips against hers.

Kissing, finally Evelyn pulled apart. Feeling her throat and lungs ache. She still tried her hardest to look happy. She knew there was only a brief amount of time left with him. She wanted to make these memories good. Soon, it would only be him…and their child.


	4. Too soon

Open your eyes…

Beni slowly opened his eyes to see himself looking through what seemed like a thin vale. Everything had a beautiful white glow netting through his vision as he stared up at his beautiful wife. She was sitting on him as he laid in their bed, exausted from the night before, he had fallen into bed with his clothes on. His newest job was helping build the hotel across the city. Many hours baking under the hot sun, sweating and lifting heavy bricks. Still, it gave him plenty of time to be with Evelyn. Now ten shades darker as he had been before, his arms now had built muscle, and were almost a dark gold color. Laying there, feeling a slight pleasant breeze blow through the bedroom, he looked up as Evelyn smiled. Leaning down, she pressed her lips through the netting and kissed him. Slowly she pulled it off, one of her scarf's. Smiling, they stared at each other.

Good morning…

Good morning my love.

Lifting his hand up, he gently touched her cheek.

How are you feeling?

Fine, fine…

Placing her hand on her now very pregnant stomach. He smiled as he felt tiny little kicks and bumps underneath her skin. Evelyn never looked so happy, smiling down at him she tossed back some of her fallen dark hair.

It seems like somebody wants out.

It would seem.

Beni smiled up at her, before she slipped off him. Holding herself she laughed lightly and walked to the open window. Looking out, it seemed as if the sun was shinning. Turning, she looked at him as he laid on the bed.

Let's go out, it's beautiful out.

Beni slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. Watching her, he couldn't help but smile. In fact the last couple of months had been good for them. Even though she really hadn't gained that much weight through the pregnancy, the blood wasn't coming as much. In fact Beni sometimes snuck in the middle of the night to her handkerchief drawn and checked for any fresh stains. He knew she washed them, and tried to hide whenever she felt weak. But he was just worried about her. In fact sometimes after work he would visit the doctor. Seeing if there was any medication he could buy for her. But as always the doctor simply shook his head. Evelyn was strong, and this baby had really raised her spirits. In fact, whenever it got so bad she couldn't even get out of bed, her thoughts kept going back to the baby. How she looked forward to having it. Dreaming of what it would finally be like to be a mother.

She knew what people said behind her back, and she knew what many of them thought about Beni. But during all of this, he had been the one to worry and take care of her. She knew time was short, and only prayed that she would stay alive to hold her child in her arms.

Later that afternoon, Beni and Evelyn did go out for awhile. Rosie, their housekeeper and nurse stayed inside, telling them she would have dinner waiting for them when they returned. Evelyn hid herself under her huge straw hat. Holding her husband's hand and walking through the streets of the city.

That's when they ran into an old friend.

O'Connell…

Beni rolled his eyes as a tall handsome young man walked over.

Beni, it's been a long time…

Right away O'Connell's eyes went to Evelyn who stood beside Beni, rubbing her stomach and looking down.

And who is this?

Beni gave a very uneasy look as he squeezed Evelyn's hand.

This is my wife, Evelyn.

O'Connell looked surprised for a moment before he lent out his hand. Evelyn glanced at Beni before slowly letting out her hand. Shaking it, O'Connell looked at Beni and held back from laughing.

Now how did a rat like you Beni, end up with such a beautiful woman like this?

Excuse me?

Evelyn stepped forward, her eyes narrow and angry before O'Connell raised up his hands in defense.

Hey lady, I didn't mean anything by it…me and old Beni are friends, isn't that right?

O'Connell's heavy hands slapped Beni on the back, as he weakly laughed. Evelyn all the while stared at them. She didn't like this O'Connell, he treated Beni like he was the man he was before.

My name isn't Lady, it's Evelyn Gabor.

O'Connell stared at the two of them before slowly nodding.

Oh well…it seems like you have a bun in the oven.

Evelyn blushed before putting her hand against her stomach and almost hiding behind Beni.

Aren't pregnant women supposed to have that glow about them, you look kind of pale…you sure your from the desert?

Evelyn looked down again, Beni saw she was getting upset.

If you excuse us O'Connell…I promised to take my wife for a walk.

Seconds later, Beni and Evelyn pushed past him and walked away. O'Connell all he while smirked before turning away.

Back at the house, Evelyn brushed her long beautiful hair in front of her vanity. Beni could tell she was upset, and watched her as she took her anger out with her brush. Finally she turned and looked at Beni.

That man had no respect, he treated you like filth.

Well…that's O'Connell, I guess I deserve it anyways.

Evelyn opened her mouth to say something before getting up and walking across to him. Placing her hands on his face, she looked him straight in the eyes.

Your not that man anymore…

Leaning in, she opened his mouth with hers. Softly her tongue slid in and enjoyed the moment. Shutting her eyes in pleasure. Breaking away she stared at him and smiled.

You don't think O'Connell is handsome, do you?

Evelyn laughed before dancing her fingers across his face.

Make love to me?

But Evelyn, the doctor said…

Evelyn shook her head, still smiling.

I just want to be with you…

Smiling, he pressed his forehead against hers. The two of them laced their fingers together.

A few minutes later, Evelyn laid underneath him. Looking into his deep blue eyes as he slowly moved in and out, a steady yet caring pace. Holding onto his narrow shoulders, he smiled and studied his face. Soon she wouldn't see it anymore. Leaning down and kissing her, Evelyn went to moan out when another awful burning feeling roared through her throat. Before she could control it, a huge bubble of blood came spitting out of her mouth. Beni held himself up as he watched her choke, gasping for air and leaning over. Right away his hands went for the oil lamp beside them. Dim light suddenly filled the room, as he saw his wife begin to get covered with blood. Dripping down her throat, she began to choke, leaning to her side and letting the blood fall onto the sheets.

Evelyn!

Beni slid off her, grabbing his pants and pulling them up. Seconds later he tried holding her head as she gasped for air.

Rosie!

Beni screamed. Holding onto Evelyn she began to cry out. Blood splashing down her mouth, chin, and neck. Some smeared on Beni's hands as he held her.

Please my love, just breath…just breath!

More blood kept gurgling from her throat as Beni felt completely helpless. Just then Rosie came rushing in. Trying to close her robe as he hurried over to them.

What's wrong?

She called out in her thick accent. Beni held Evelyn as she kept spitting blood. Turning to the side and giving dry heaves. Rosie ran over, also trying to hold her as she thrashed her head from side to side.

Evelyn then shot up, holding her stomach from under the bloody sheets. Snapping her eyes shut she began to cry.

It's too early…oh God!

Beni right away looked over at Rosie, confused and terrified.

What's wrong?

Rosie looked down at the sheets before looking straight at Beni, her eyes serious.

The baby, it's coming.

Beni shook his head.

No, she's only seven months along, it can't be.

Evelyn then screamed out in pain again, holding her stomach as more blood dripped from her mouth.

Something's wrong!

Coughing, she laid back, tears of pain rushing down her face. Rosie made sure the sheets covered her before looking straight at Beni.

We need to fetch the doctor and midwife…

But it's too soon…

Do you want your wife to die?

Beni looked down at Evelyn as she cried out, blood smeared all over he face. Her breaths slow.


	5. A lady knows when to leave

Beni pressed himself against the hallway wall. Evelyn and him had saved so much to buy this house. Newlyweds, carefree…thinking that this home would hold a future for them. To fill it with children, and grow old together in. Instead, he stood there, looking around, hardly able to breath as he heard noises come from the bedroom. Standing there, his hand reached for his chains and finally found the silver cross. Clutching it, he closed his eyes and softly began to pray.

Moments later he was disturbed when Rosie, along with two other handmaids and the midwife came running by him. Opening his eyes, he watched as they carried pots of steaming water and towels. The door opened for a second, long enough to see the doctor holding Evelyn down. He saw that the sheets and pillows had blood stains all over them. He watched as the doctor's firm hands held his wife's head as she began to shake, tears spilling down her eyes in pure pain. Cries were heard as the door was shut again. Standing there, nearly falling into shock, he prayed to God that he wouldn't take his Evelyn away.

It's still early, seven months…seven months isn't long enough.

He thought to himself. He remembered when he was a child, nine or so and how his younger sister was born a few months early. He remembered the screams of pain that came from the tent, and how his father stumbled out, his sleeves soaked with blood. His sister had been stillborn, his mother died shortly after the birth. From that moment onward, Beni was no longer a child…just another lost soul trying to survive. Still holding his cross, he prayed that Evelyn would be okay. That nothing would happen and she would be fine.

Then…

He remembered the night they first kissed.

They were on the roof of the library, one warm star lit night. Both walked around, looking down at the city before he held her hand. Looking up, her eyes almost seemed scared.

"I've…I've never been with a man before."

She whispered softly under her breath. After a moment of silence, he smiled and leaned in. Their lips toughing, as his hands held her. From that point onward, he knew he was in love.

Screaming snapped him out of his peaceful memory. Looking down the hall, he watched as the doctor walked out, his white button up shirt with small flickers of blood. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he stared at Beni.

She's gone into labor, it's in their hands now.

Beni walked forward, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes so small and terrified. He looked at the doctor, hardly unable to speak.

Doctor…will she die?

He choked out. The doctor looked at him before simply shaking his head.

I don't know…

Beni!

Both men turned, looking at the bedroom door as his name was called out again. A horsed weak cry, filled with pain.

Oh Beni help me!

Beni ran to the door before the doctor could take his arm. Bursting through, he saw Evelyn sitting up in bed. Sheets all around her as the midwife and nurses worked. Her entire face was pale white, smears of old blood still around her mouth as she gasped for air. Looking at Beni, frozen in the doorway, her eyes seemed to light up for a second. Beni started forward, seeing the midwife and Rosie had Evelyn's legs spread. She tried breathing, before more tears ran down her face.

Beni!

That's when the midwife turned, her face filled with anger.

Get him out of here!

The doctor was behind him, taking his arm before he could touch his wife's hand. Keeping his eyes on Evelyn, he saw how scared she looked as he was being taken away. Reaching out she cried for him to stay, looking so helpless and alone.

Evelyn!

No, you must leave them alone!

The doctor pulled Beni out before the midwife told Evelyn she had to start pushing. Seconds later the door slammed, and the two men were left alone in the dim lit hallway.

She needs me!

Beni cried, struggling to free himself from the doctor's grip. But he stayed firm. Holding him he looked straight into his face.

You mustn't, leave her be…

Beni then heard through the door, the midwife yelling for her to push. Then Evelyn's helpless cries, telling them something felt wrong. Before he could try to open the door again, the doctor lead him downstairs.

Hours went by…

The doctor had poured Beni and himself a drink. They sat down in the kitchen, crickets softly chirping in the background. Every once and a while screams would be heard from upstairs. Making Beni look in the direction of the stairs. He had no idea what he would do is something happened to Evelyn…he really didn't.

That's when they hears somebody walk down the stairs. Jumping up, nearly knocking over his chair, Beni ran to the landing with the doctor. There the midwife stood, her face set like stone, and her hands and arms covered in blood. Beni felt tears build behind his eyes, breathing hard he finally cleared his throat.

Is it over?

The midwife slowly nodded.

You have a daughter Mr. Gabor, we had some trouble getting her breathing, it seemed as through the cord was wrapped around her neck.

And Evelyn?

She's lost a great deal of blood, the labor was hard…worst then I've ever seen, I would ask the doctor to give her something to ease the pain now?

But is she okay?

The midwife slowly shook her head.

I don't think she'll make it that long now, her time is short.

Beni blinked a few times, he couldn't believe it.

No…

He muttered under his breath before running up the stairs. The midwife tried to stop him, but he shoved past, screaming out her name before he slammed open the bedroom door. Breathing hard, eyes darting back and forth, he saw his beautiful Evelyn laying on the freshly made bed. Two of the nurses were stuffing the blood soaked sheets away. She laid there, covered up, pale and weak. Beni stood there, unable to speak before her eyes fluttered open and stared at him. There was silence, before she tried to smile. Right away Beni felt his heart drop as he rushed over towards her. Right away he fell to his knees before leaning over and placing his hands on her feverish face.

My love…

Did…did you see her?

Just then there was a faint cry behind them. Beni looked over his shoulder and saw one of the nurses holding a tiny little thing, still covered in blood. The thing wiggled and cried. A noise that made Beni feel like he was dreaming. Looking at it, his mouth half open. He looked back, a smile coming up from his face.

Evelyn's limp hand was taken by Beni as he held it and began kissing it. Smiling he looked at her.

Isn't she beautiful Beni…isn't she?

Yes, yes…

Evelyn tried to smile before she began coughing again, blood coming up. Moments later the doctor was by her side as the midwife forced Beni out. Sitting in the hallway, he heard the baby cry.

He was a father now.

It seemed so unreal.

Then his thoughts went back to Evelyn, he knew she was dying now. This had taken the last strength out of her. Bowing his head as he sat on the floor, tears began to fall. Why did he let this happen? Why couldn't things have been different?

The doctor came out along with the midwife, they explained Evelyn was resting.

Is there anything you can do for her?

Beni softly asked, looking up at the two.

The doctor shook his head.

I've done all I can, the best we can do now is make sure she's comfortable.

Beni knew he was crying, but couldn't feel it. Everything spun around him. He couldn't take anything in. He felt like he was trapped in some nightmare in which he couldn't wake up. Slowly he nodded as the doctor and midwife left him.

The next morning, he slowly walked into the bedroom to see her.

The doctor and nurses had stayed with her during most of the night. Finally now, the house was peaceful, waiting almost. The old grandfather clock that Evelyn's aunt had bought them as a wedding gift, began to chime downstairs. Walking in, he saw the windows were open. The thin curtains blowing back and forth from the gentle morning breeze.

Rosie was across the room, leaning over the bassinet. Slowly walking in, he saw Evelyn laying in bed. The color of light snow. Peacefully sleeping there. Watching her for a moment, he sighed. She really did look just like an angel.

A thin cry was heard before Beni glanced over his shoulder. Rosie smiled at him before he walked over. Both talked in low whispers as Beni leaned over and looked in the bassinet. There sleeping was his daughter. Wrapped up and looking up with her tiny eyes. Beni couldn't help but laugh. His heart ached at that moment as he looked down at the child Evelyn had wanted to badly. Just then he understood why she had taken the risk.

The baby squirmed a little before Beni smiled at Rosie. Nodding, she placed her hand on his shoulder in a small understanding and left him.

Now alone, he turned around and walked over to his bed. Kneeling down beside Evelyn, he danced his fingers across her face. Slowly her eyes fluttered open before weakly smiling at him.

Hello there…

Beni smiled, holding onto her hand.

Have you seen her?

Beni nodded.

She's beautiful, just like you.

Evelyn looked into his eyes, still happiness cutting through all her pain.

You have to take care of her Beni, she's part of us.

Beni felt tears working up as he clutched her hand.

Please don't leave me, I can't.

You can and you will…your strong, I can see that now.

Beni kissed her hand before struggling not to start crying. Looking at his wife he sighed. This pain in his heart seemed to be getting worse.

I'll screw it up, I'm scared.

Shhh…don't be, you'll be a good father.

Beni held her hand against his face.

I think I thought of a name…

You did…

Evelyn smiled.

Azaria…it's not Egyptian, Australia I think…

It's perfect…

Evelyn stared up at him, smiling the two looked at each other.

I love you…never thought I would, but I really do.

Beni held onto her.

I'll always love you my wife.

Bowing his head, he began to cry. Holding onto her hand. Moments later he looked up and saw her eyes shut. Looking so peaceful and still. It took him a second to understand what happened. Looking at her, he waited for her to wake up.

But it didn't happen.

Beni felt himself shake before leaning over, holding her thin body and crying. Moments later he felt Rosie's hand on his shoulders.

Shhh…it's okay.

I want her back, oh God please…

He sobbed.

Evelyn was a lady, and a lady always knows when to leave. Let her go…

Beni raised his head, his eyes bloodshot from crying as he looked down at his wife.

Just then, the baby faintly began to cry.


	6. I'll see you later

Jonathan walked into the sunlit kitchen to see Rosie, the housemaid sitting at the table. A few feet away from her was a bassinet with netting draped over it. Rosie seemed busy mixing something up in a clay bowl as Jonathan slowly crossed the room and lowered his hat. Finally she looked up, a small smile.

How are you Mr. Carnahan?

Jonathan placed his hat on the table before shrugging.

I just can't believe she's gone…she was all the family I ever had.

Rosie slowly nodded before eyeing the bassinet.

Your have a niece through.

Jonathan faintly smiled before walking over and looking into the bassinet. There the baby laid, only a few weeks old but resting peacefully.

She's beautiful…

Just then Jonathan lifted his eyes and looked out the back windows that lead into the garden. It was another beautiful sunny morning and birds were singing in the distance.

Is he out back?

Rosie nodded.

Last two weeks since the funeral, he's been spending almost all his time there, he's truly heartbroken.

Aren't we all.

Jonathan mumbled under his breath before stepping outside. There he squinted from the strong beating sun before walking down the small cobblestone path that lead him through what seemed like thousands of wild growing flowers. Finally stopping, he saw Beni kneeling down beside Evelyn's tomb. She had wished to be buried at her home, it was a beautiful place and sat further back in the shade. Taking a second, Jonathan took a deep breath before walking forward.

Beni?

Beni slowly turned around, his eyes raw and tired looking. His face broken and distant. The two of them stared at each other before Beni wiped his face.

What are you doing here? You said you were going back to Europe after the funeral.

Well old boy, looks as through I ran into a little bad luck.

Oh? And what's that?

Well I happened to run into my aunt and uncle there…the ones who own that factory. You know…the ones who are well off.

Beni slowly nodded, giving Jonathan a very uneasy look. He had heard about this couple for years from Evelyn. In fact their grandfather clock inside was a wedding gift from the two.

Well…I spent a few days with them and explained what had happened, they want to send their greatest regrets about not being able to attend the funeral, I guess they have a lot going on.

Beni stood up, his back pressing against the marble of Evelyn's grave. He spent nearly every waking moment out there. Praying and softy talking to his wife. Begging her to return. He remembered all those stories she had told him about Egyptian priests bringing their loves back from the dead. Spells and magic…always joining the lovers together at the end. He wished so badly there was such a thing. In fact he would give his own soul up just to have his Evelyn back. He wasn't sleeping nor eating that much. In fact he tossed and turned at night calling out her name. Waiting to feel her soft hands run across his face.

He hadn't been a good father either. In fact he hadn't even held the baby yet. Rosie understood the hard time he was going through, and tended to all of Azaria's needs. Most of the nights, Beni would bust out crying, curled up in his bed whenever he heard the baby stir a few rooms down. He just couldn't deal with anything now. The pain was still aching, he couldn't get rid of it…not even for a second. Everything reminded him of his Evelyn, most of all their daughter.

Well it seems as through my aunt and uncle were never blessed with any children, but wanted them quite badly…when I explained how bad you were talking Evelyn's death…they offered to take Azaria off your hands.

Beni blinked, he couldn't believe it.

You…you did what?

Jonathan cleared his throat again, he knew he was digging himself into a hole. Finally after a few moments of silence he pointed to Evelyn's grave.

You spend all your time out here, speaking as through she was alive…your in no state to raise a child. In fact we all knew your background, we tried to warn Evelyn to sort of person you were…but she wouldn't listen.

What, a thief…like you?

Jonathan laughed.

Beni you old sport, I'm not trying to pick a fight…we all knew this marriage was a mistake and now what's done is done. For once care about someone else and let your daughter go…give her a life Evelyn would of wanted for her.

What…Evelyn wanted was for me to take care of her.

Which your doing a great job in doing so!

Beni turned away.

Leave me, I never want you in my house again.

Jonathan sorted before turning around.

Well aunt Lucy and uncle Philip are waiting in their car outside…

Beni turned, his eyes cutting through his brother-in-law.

You brought them here?

Just then Beni heard voices inside, before Jonathan could say another world he pushed past him and ran in. Seconds later he stood, breathing hard as watching Rosie watch the couple, confused and unable to say anything. Aunt Lucy was holding the baby as she cried, as Philip took his hat and cane and smiled. Right away they turned and faced Beni.

Sir, I'm sorry…they burst into here…

Beni waved slightly at Rosie.

It's okay…

Beni, how nice it is to see you, when was the last time? The wedding?

Just then Jonathan walked in behind him. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before Beni eyed the baby.

What are you doing with my baby?

Lucy looked down at the baby who squirmed in her arms and lightly laughed.

Well didn't Jonathan tell you…

What? Bursting into my home and trying to take my daughter away?

Beni please…we understand Evelyn's death has been hard on your, we just think it would be best if we raised the baby. Gave you some time to get your life together…loosing someone is hard, I mean I lost my brother and it took months to get over it.

No, this is different…and I'll never get over loosing my Evelyn, but she wanted me to be with our daughter, and you can't take her away.

Lucy and Philip eyed each other. Finally Lucky stepped forward.

I'm afraid it really isn't your choice…we can give this child a life that Evelyn would of wanted. Beni…you're a different person, you could never.

GIVE HER TO ME!

Beni screamed, right away he watched as Lucy and Philip stepped back, hardly able to speak a word. Jonathan also quickly crossed to room to join them. Just then, Beni reached into his back pocket and took out his pistol. Lucy gasped as Beni raised it.

Put my daughter down, and never show your face around here again…do you understand?

Have you gone mad?

Do it.

After a few moments, Lucy put the baby back down in the bassinet. Joining her husband, the three stared at Beni as he pointed the gun at them.

Ever show your face around here again, or try to take my daughter away…I'll kill you.

Your crazy you know that! Evelyn must be turning in her grave! We told her you were scum…and you would only kill and cheat her!

Seconds later Beni raised the gun and shot into the ceiling. Bits of clay and wood fell down and Rosie jumped. The baby began screaming as Lucy, Jonathan, and Philip dashed out of there.

After hearing their car speed away outside, Beni put his gun back. Rosie looked at him with wide eyes before he crossed over and picked Azaria up. After a few moments he moved her until he felt as if he was supporting her right and slowly paced back and forth. Looking down at her tiny face.

Shhhh, it's okay…

Rosie turned around, muttering something about cleaning up the mess. Beni meanwhile kept holding his daughter, softly telling her that nobody would take her away from him.

Later that night, Beni laid in his bed. Now the bassinet beside him. Putting his arm around it, he looked down and saw the baby was sleeping. Looking around the darkness of the bedroom, he reached for the nightstand and took the framed photograph of Evelyn on their wedding day. Holding it in the moonlight, he danced his fingers across the glass of the photo. His heart aching, he wished he knew what he was doing. It all seemed like too much. Then…He reached for his pistol which laid also on the nightstand.

Looking at Evelyn's photograph, he felt tears began to fall from his eyes. He couldn't escape his pain.

Putting the gun in his mouth, he kept looking at Evelyn. If he just pulled his trigger…he would be with her. The pain would be over with and finally it would end. Holding the gun as more tears came, he then heard Azaria begin to faintly cry. Nearly jumping, he pulled the gun out of his mouth and threw it across the room. The baby began to cry louder.

Sitting there, tears and sweat dripping off him, he knew he couldn't be stupid. He fought to be with his child, and he wouldn't let Evelyn down. Bringing the photograph up, he kissed it, shaking.

I'll see you later…

Nearly dropping the photograph as he rested it on the nightstand, he turned and bent down to his baby.

Shhh…I got you.

Reaching in, he picked the baby up and slowly began to rock it in the darkness.


	7. You'll be just like her

Azaria!

Beni hurried outside, his heart pounding as he looked around. It was nearly sunset and the sky was turning a beautiful fire color. Hearing crickets in the distance as the warm air slowly began to cool off, his boots crunched down on the pebbles that lead out to the walkway. Darting his eyes back and forth he finally saw her. Lately she had begun walking, even though long distances seemed impossible. Her chubby legs often fell out from her before crying and reaching for her father. In fact, the last two years had really flown by. Beni couldn't believe how big she was getting, and how scared he was seeing that time really did move on. Still the pain from Evelyn's death was aching deep inside him. Mostly whenever he looked in his daughter's eyes.

He was working, and trying his hardest to be a good father and stay in the home he shared with her mother. But he had become so nervous lately. Sometimes waking with a start in the middle of the night, thinking that something had happened. Azaria might of stopped breathing, or someone broke into the house and took her away. He knew feeling this way wasn't healthy…but she was all he had left of Evelyn.

She stood near Evelyn's grave. Leaning and supporting herself against the marble of the small tomb that was hidden in the dark shade of the palm trees. Beautiful wild colored flowers grew all over, nearly making her invisible.

Azaria!

Beni raced over to her before she turned around, her large blue eyes big. Just a few months ago she had begun talking. In fact most of the time she was always bubbling about in her perfect yet cute babyish voice.

Daddy…

Her words were trailed off before Beni scooped her up, holding her in front of his face.

What did I tell you? You never, NEVER leave the house without me, it's dangerous!

Right away Azaria burst into tears before Beni held her, making her tiny head lay against his shoulder, Slowly rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her, he rubbed her back feeling guilty. He knew he worried too much. After a few moments she settled down before Beni glanced down at the grave and sighed.

Visiting your mother huh?

Azaria turned around in his arms and reached out to the grave. Feeling a heavy weight in his heart, he held his daughter as the sun began to set.

One day you'll be just like her…your seek adventure, and you'll be beautiful, just like her.

Holding his daughter, he looked up at the setting sun before smiling.

I love you Evelyn…I always will.

The End


	8. Final chapter 16 years later

_16 years later_

Azaria stepped into the dim sunlight before walking down the small narrow path made of colorful pebbles that she remembered walking down many times as a child. Passing the overgrown bushes and wild flowers, she finally came to the clearing.

Standing there, she pushed back some of her fallen hair and sighed.

Looking down at the two graves, she leaned forward and pressed her thin fingertips against the cool feeling marble stone. Looking at the names and dates, she couldn't believe it had been this long.

"Darling?"

Azaria turned around to see Rosie, her nanny and caretaker growing up. The woman who took care of her along side her father, and was almost like a second mother to her. Now over the years, Rosie's once pinned up black hair had gone gray. Walking over she smiled before pausing glancing down.

"Visiting your mother and father I see?"

Azaria slowly nodded.

"I just wish I was here when father past away…"

Rosie's hand rested on Azaria's shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, he was the one that wanted you to go to Europe, he knew how much you loved that school."

"Still…I should of stayed closer to home, I knew he was sick…I should of taken care of him."

Rosie shook her head.

"No, what he wanted was for you to live…do all the things your mother was never able to do…you couldn't help him, half of him died along side your mother the day you were born."

"I just feel like I should of done something…"

"You did, you loved him, that's all he ever needed."

Azaria held back tears before looking at Rosie and faintly smiling.

"Father never kept things from me, but I knew whenever I asked about mother…it seemed as through pain filled his eyes, did you know her well?"

Rosie nodded.

"I did, I worked for your parents once they bought this house…I served as their housekeeper, and then your nanny…and of course afterwards your father's nurse when he became ill."

"My mother…I knew my father loved her deeply, what was she like?"

Rosie looked down at the two graves.

"Well, she was smart…so smart in fact she taught your father how to read and write…she was always caring, watched out for other people."

"Was she beautiful…I've only seen a few photographs…"

"Oh yes, in fact your father would always comment on how much you looked like her."

Azaria smiled before looking up at the palm trees, slowly moving in the wind.

"I just wish I would of known them better…I mean, it just didn't seem like enough time."

"I know my dear, it never does…but your father always looked out for you, fought to keep you."

Azaria smiled before looking at the graves.

"This is what he wanted…to be beside her."

"Always my dear, always."

"What…what will happen now with the house?"

"Well it's still in your name, you can do whatever you wish with it as soon as your finished school."

Azaria looked around at the land before smiling.

"I think I'll return here someday, but I want to travel first…see the world."

"That's what your father would of wanted."

Smiling, Azaria turned before digging into her pocket. The faint sound of jingling was heard as she took out the seven or eight chains her father had given to her before she went off to school. She remembered him telling her they were for luck.

Taking each one, she placed them on the two graves before standing back next to Rosie.

Live…that's what she would do.

Live for them.

The End.

- Thank you for all the great reviews. I decided to make a final chapter when one person commented on how they wanted to see Beni and Evelyn's daughter as an adult. I think this is a good closing to the story, even through there are many unanswered questions. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I might do another story with Evelyn and Beni but stick more towards the original film. Also if you're a Beni (Kevin J O'Connor) fan I'm in the middle of doing a love story about his film "Lord Of Illusions." I'm also tossing around a story idea about the movie "Deep Rising" and other movies he's done. I would love to hear story ideas using him or feedback. Thanks again!


End file.
